Flex circuits have been used in the micro-electronics industry for many years. In recent years, flex circuits have been used to design microelectrodes for in vivo applications. One flex circuit design involves a laminate of a conductive foil (e.g., copper) on a flexible dielectric substrate (e.g., polyimide). The flex circuit is formed on the conductive foil using masking and photolithography techniques. Flex circuits are desirable due to their low manufacturing cost, ease in design integration, and flexibility in motion applications.